


In Which Slobo Makes a Cute Goth Chick

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Slobo makes a cute Goth chick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Slobo Makes a Cute Goth Chick

**Author's Note:**

> Crack ficlet requested by [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/).

"Still don't see why I have to wear a fraggin' dress like some frail or somethin'," Slobo grumbled.

"Because," Anita said, narrowing her eyes, "I made these reservations at Chez Luce _three months_ ago and I'm not gonna miss them just 'cause that little witch boy decided to mess with us again."

Anita glowered at Slobo with her hands on her hips, which made her shoulders look even wider in her borrowed suit jacket. She'd had to borrow the suit from Kon because it turned out that as a guy she was actually taller and broader than Tim. Normally, Kon would have mocked Tim for that mercilessly, but Kon was a little distracted by discovering that as a girl he wore a D-cup.

Slobo growled, plucking at the fabric of the dress he'd 'borrowed' from Cassie (an episode involving a lot of swearing, some violence, and finally Slobo being sat on by Cassie while Anita wrestled him into the dress.) "Still think I look like a fraggin' pussy."

"No way, mon. You look fantastic." Anita gave him a slow up-and-down look, the corner of her mouth tilting up flirtatiously. "I was right. That dress is _very_ sexy on you."

"Really?" Actually seeming to blush a little, Slobo started fiddling with his hair, which Cassie and Cissie had teased and hairsprayed into a mass of curls. He'd absolutely refused to wear high heels, but the consensus had been that the combination of little black dress and combat boots worked for girl-Slobo. Cassie and Cissie had voted that Anita made the best-looking guy out of the three of them, but the (ex)guys had pleaded the fifth on that one.

"Yeah." Anita crooked her arm and held it out. At Slobo's confused look, she explained, "You put your hand in the crook of my arm. No, not that way, this way."

Their arms arranged properly after a bit of grumbling, they proceeded down the driveway toward Slobo's bike. "So, you think the top teen makes a hot chick, huh?"

"Yeah, mon."

"Wanna screw?"

"Nope."

"Frag."


End file.
